Surprise Encounter
by Quinn Anderson
Summary: Repost. Sesshoumaru is forced to hold a ball honoring the anniversary of his father's death, and who should show up to crash the party but Naraku himself. Of course, the spider has plans to make it a night to remember...One shot.


_**I am so sorry this happened, guys! All of my stories on got erased, but not because someone reported me for explicit content. This happened because some stupid bitch who I used to consider a friend got into a fight with me, stole my password onto this site, and deleted every last one of my stories while signed on as me. This is the worst possible thing that could have happened to me… that's all I'm gonna say. This girl is a manipulative bitch who deserves to rot in hell. I did nothing to her but end our friendship, a friendship that could barely be called such. I barely could bring myself to repost everything, but I did because I knew my readers wouldn't abandon me. PLEASE, leave reviews, as I have lost every last one of mine because of this… girl, I suppose. Thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience. **_

…

Sesshoumaru sighed with exasperation. He was finding himself immersed deeper and deeper into a situation he didn't care for in the least. His castle advisors had been bugging him non-stop of late, and killing them just didn't seem to be discouraging anymore. The anniversary of his father's death was swiftly approaching and they insisted that he hold a ball to commemorate the occasion.

Sesshoumaru had little interest in social events and even less in acknowledging anything involving his late father. He wanted nothing more than to skip the whole ordeal and disappear into the mountains long enough for the whole thing to go away, but he found he couldn't escape no matter where he went.

He finally relented to the cause with the consolation that it was only one night and the chances of anything happening in the few short hours the occasion would expend was slim to none. He began preparations with no idea of just how wrong he was.

…

The night of the ball came far too quickly for Sesshoumaru's liking. He had spent the last couple of weeks sending out invitations to every high ranking Demon Lord in the entire Eastern Hemisphere and had replies pouring in. He was dismayed to see that not a single one had dared to dismiss such an occasion, probably in fear that Sesshoumaru would take insult to their refusing and retaliate.

Sesshoumaru was forced to go through with his plans since he couldn't very well cancel and a couple hundred Demon Lords. The night of the occasion came to him as warmly welcomed as frost to summer flowers. His castle, which was always kept immaculately clean regardless, had been scrubbed furiously in preparation and every inch of the majestic fortress shone with grandeur and elegance unmatched.

As the last rays of the dusky sun withered and died on the horizon, Sesshoumaru took his place in the Grand Ballroom and stoically awaited his guests. They arrived slowly, trickling in a few at a time like the drip of a melting icicle, until the by-no-means-small room was packed. They arrived in carriages drawn by shimmering white horses, on the backs of great beasts Sesshoumaru didn't recognize, and with their arms around the waists of beautiful maidens who seemed designed specifically for just such an occasion.

Each arrival was more impressive than the last, but all were met with no more than a frigid, silent stare from their host, who stood before the throne of the man they were there to commemorate. Some wondered why he wouldn't sit on the throne he had rightfully inherited, but none dared to ask him or even talk to him at all. Mostly they mingled amongst themselves, eating the splendid feast set before them on long tables stretching across the width of the room and talking about their latest conquests, trying to gain the respect of their peers.

Sesshoumaru watched their ministrations with mild disgust. Here, spread before him, was the self-proclaimed best of the best. The greatest demons in all the land, and yet no more than the pathetic humans they claimed to reign over. They were all the same. Greedy, disgusting, lustful, driven by nothing more than their own desires and yet they claimed to be superior. Sesshoumaru knew he was the only one here deserving of the title 'superior' and he wanted nothing more than to get these hapless imitations out of his sight as soon as possible.

It was then, when he'd just about relaxed into the uneventfulness of the evening, that one final demon arrived. This one had certainly not been invited, but had the nerve to show up anyway. He slipped through the door, unseen by any except Sesshoumaru since he'd hardly bothered to make an entrance like the rest of them. He stood at the far end of the hall, dressed in silk and missing his usual baboon skin. His hair was pulled back from his face in an intricate knot and hung loosely down his back in silky black waves.

It was Naraku.

Sesshoumaru stared as the demon seemed to almost beckon to him from the far side of the ballroom. His flaming wine eyes stared at him intensely, as if daring him to protest his attending such an occasion. Sesshoumaru would have done far more than that since intruding on a Demon Lord's festivities without an invitation is an extreme insult, but doing so in a room full of other demons who by this time had had quite a bit to drink would have been extremely foolish.

Attacking Naraku now would only rile up the other not-so-sober demons and a riot would surely ensue. Naraku smirked at him from across the room, clearly enjoying the fact that he'd managed to anger Sesshoumaru with his intrusion. He sauntered a little further into the ballroom, still completely unnoticed by the other demons. He kept his crimson orbs locked with Sesshoumaru's shimmering golden eyes as he slid through the room. He stayed near the edges of the crowds so as to avoid notice and made his way to a door on the left side.

He opened the door silently and slipped through into what Sesshoumaru recognized to be a back hallway he seldom used. Sesshoumaru grinned wickedly as he realized Naraku had just made a serious mistake. By leaving the safety of the crowds, Sesshoumaru could follow Naraku and kill him without causing any problems at all. Not to mention that in addition to intruding on an occasion he was not invited to, Sesshoumaru could now add trespassing to Naraku's list of offences, since the spider had left the area reserved for the party and gone into forbidden territory. Everyone knows you can't just explore another demon's castle at will.

Sesshoumaru turned and glided quietly from the hall through the doorway Naraku had used, and not a single demon noticed his absence thankfully, since leaving your own ball is a major insult to demon etiquette. Sesshoumaru strode swiftly done the dark hallway, every sense on high alert since he expected he was walking into a spider's web… quite literally.

The only lighting in the passage came from the flickering torches that sent rays of dim light dancing over the walls. The shadows created by the lighting writhed and twisted over Sesshoumaru's features, making his golden eyes glow with fierce light as he stalked his quarry. Naraku's scent was deceptively easy to follow, which wasn't surprising since the spider obviously wanted Sesshoumaru to trail after him.

Sesshoumaru barely noticed as he was led further and further away from the festivities, his focus set unflinchingly on the task at hand. He was being led to one of the most desolate areas of his castle, where servants of his came maybe once a month to do a routine cleaning. The passages in the area twisted labyrinth-like through the region, each one looking so much alike it was possible to wander down the same one for hours and not realize it.

Naraku's scent was getting stronger, but Sesshoumaru was just about sick of this. The heady, masculine scent he was following was making him feel strange whenever he imagined the figure that went with it. He hadn't admitted it to himself, but Naraku had looked incredibly attractive in his fitting silk clothes with his satin locks pulled back elegantly, revealing his lovely features and smooth, pale skin.

Sesshoumaru forced himself to not think like that. It was shameful that he should be having such thoughts about a sworn enemy. He would never admit to it, but his attraction to Naraku was so strong he shivered pleasantly whenever he thought about him. Sesshoumaru's shame at such base emotions coming from him was so extreme he would much rather kill the spider than act on his feelings. And that was just what he planned to do the instant he tracked Naraku down.

He grinned wickedly as the spider's arousing smell hung like an enticing cloud in the air, elusive and tempting, just like Naraku himself. Sesshoumaru stopped and cast his eyes about him suspiciously. The scent was strongest here, and suggested that Naraku should have been right in front of him, but the inu youkai couldn't sense him further.

" Well, well, well, what have we here?" Came an alluring voice from dangerously close to Sesshoumaru. The inu searched the darkness around him, but still could not sense the spider.

" It appears I was right in thinking you were smart enough to follow me. And here I was hoping you'd get lost in your own castle." The smooth voice held a mocking tone that made Sesshoumaru's blood boil. He showed none of his anger however, and merely leaned against the cold, stone wall of the passageway, making sure that Naraku couldn't sneak behind him in the process.

Sesshoumaru kept his face neutral as he heard a melodic laugh come from somewhere buried deep in the shadows around him. Naraku was mocking his attempts to gain the upper hand, but the truth was if Naraku attacked him, Sesshoumaru wouldn't sense him in time to block. Knowing that he was at the mercy of the spider, Sesshoumaru decided to at least look like he wasn't worried. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head and body back against the passage wall, closing his eyes as he did so.

Sesshoumaru was left with nothing but his other four senses as he kept his eyes shut gently, giving the illusion that this whole thing was so boring to him he was practically falling asleep. He heard another melodious laugh come from somewhere around him and he nearly started as he sensed someone slide out of the shadows to stand directly in front of him, so close their bodies brushed lightly against each other.

Sesshoumaru didn't have to look to know Naraku had chosen to reveal himself, and he kept his eyes closed even as Naraku leaned further into him, pressing their bodies closer together.

" You shouldn't close your eyes to an enemy." Naraku whispered silkily in Sesshoumaru's ear, making chills resound through his body as he felt the spider's warm breath. " After all, you have such beautiful eyes, it's a shame to hide them like that."

Sesshoumaru's eyes nearly popped open in surprise. He wondered if he might have misheard the demon, but he was positive Naraku had told him he had beautiful eyes. This was hardly something that comes up in polite conversation. Sesshoumaru was disturbed as he sensed something new in Naraku's scent. It was so obvious what the smell was, but he didn't want to admit it. He steadfastly refused to acknowledge the scent of arousal and lust radiating so thickly off of Naraku's warm body it was almost suffocating.

He found it harder to deny however, as he felt a warm hand caress his face. Naraku moved closer to Sesshoumaru, pressing their bodies heatedly together.

" Open your eyes." Naraku urged, whispering into Sesshoumaru's ear as he continued to stroke his face, running his other hand through his silver locks. Sesshoumaru's breathing hitched in his throat as he wondered what he should do. His body was steadfastly refusing to shove the demon away no matter how many times his mind ordered it too. He hated the demon Naraku, but wanted him desperately at the same time. He wanted to kill him, but wanted just as strongly to give in to the temptation set before him.

Naraku leaned forward and softly kissed Sesshoumaru's eyelids, all the time purring into his ear things that made Sesshoumaru's body fill with heat. His breathing came raggedly as his body responded readily to the feel of Naraku's pressed so intimately to him. The spider continued to feather light kisses over his eyelids and just below his eyes, urging Sesshoumaru to look at him.

Sesshoumaru finally complied, opening his whirling caramel eyes to be met full force with silky pools the color of the deepest crimson rose. Naraku had his hands cupped around Sesshoumaru's face and his gaze never left Sesshoumaru's as he slowly slid his hands down the inu's body, making Sesshoumaru's breath catch in his throat. Naraku leaned forward again as his hands freely roamed Sesshoumaru's body and he gently took the inu's lips in his own, laving them warmly with his tongue.

Sesshoumaru dissolved against the spider as pleasure shot through his body, mixing with the intense heat flaming inside him as Naraku groped him erotically. Sesshoumaru felt him slip his hands inside his clothes to get at his smooth, porcelain skin. Naraku inhaled sharply as he slipped his tongue into Sesshoumaru's mouth and he was filled with his erotic taste. He delighted in the feel of the inu's smooth skin and greedily began pulling off Sesshoumaru's clothes.

Sesshoumaru gasped in ecstasy as he felt Naraku ridding him of the clothes that kept their bodies apart. A vivid heat flooded him as Naraku finished undressing him and stared unhurriedly at the inu's lithe body. He admired the lovely flushed color Sesshoumaru's skin had taken in light of the intense lust flaming within him and smoothly ran his fingers over the curves of his partner's body, pressing eagerly into him. Sesshoumaru undid the tie that kept Naraku's hair back and shivered as the unbound locks cascaded down and slid over his bare skin like a dark curtain flowing around them.

Sesshoumaru slowly pulled at Naraku's clothes in turn, making the spider breath heavily as the sight of the silver-haired beauty admiring his exposed skin aroused him further. Their clothes pooled together on the floor at their feet as the two dissolved into a passionate kiss, roughly shoving their bodies together as they sought freedom from the lust raging within them. Sesshoumaru grasped Naraku's hips and pulled them hard against his body, hissing with pleasure as the friction created only fueled his need further.

Naraku leaned Sesshoumaru's head back and nipped lightly at the soft skin of his throat, making him moan with wanton abandon and fold his body eagerly to Naraku's. A heated cry tore from Naraku's lips as the inu began to move against him, subtly rocking his hips as the movement flooded them both with intense pleasure. Naraku was breathing so heavily he felt as though he was drowning in his inability to get enough oxygen. The pleasure filling him was so intense and so arousing he could hardly stand it. He wanted it to stop, but at the same time was horrified that it would.

Sesshoumaru's breathing was equally ragged as the subtle rocking of his hips increased, bringing them both to a point of need so great it tore at them, making their mingled cries of pleasure fill the air. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what was happening to him. The pleasure filling his body was too much for him to take and as a growl resounded in his throat, he knew he'd reached the final point. Taking Naraku's lips savagely in his own, he slid their bodies together and took what he wanted.

Naraku's cries were stifled by Sesshoumaru's lips as he hungrily moved inside him, his body shaking as the fire that filled him threatened to consume his sanity. Naraku clung to him desperately as he was filled with such vivid ecstasy he could hardly keep himself from screaming. The demons grasped franticly at each other, trying to latch onto something that would keep them grounded so they wouldn't float off in the wake of their combined pleasure. The two reached the limits of their pleasure and were thrown over the edge heavily as they plunged into the writhing pool of ecstasy that followed.

They both collapsed on top of each other, utterly spent and completely paralyzed as their bodies attempted to recover. They could no longer deny their desire for each other, but would certainly never admit it out loud.

…

Several hours later, a slightly disheveled looking Sesshoumaru strode back into the ballroom and announced that the party was officially over. No one noticed an exhausted looking Naraku walk out of the castle with the other guests, and no one would ever notice in the future when he would slip into Sesshoumaru's castle at night to join the silver-haired beauty in bed.

The end.

Well, how did you guys like it? I would have given it one of those touching endings where they end up discovering they're desperately in love with each other, but I didn't feel like it this time. I think a secret affair between Sesshoumaru and Naraku is a lot more fun. Well, I look forward to hearing you comments on this. Ja ato de!


End file.
